characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
|-|Base= |-|Stevonnie= |-|Smoky Quartz= Summary Steven Universe is the main protagonist of "Steven Universe". Steven is a regularly happy kid who is half-human and half-gem, bearing his mom's gem. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C | High 6-C, likely higher Name: '''Steven Universe '''Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male A'ge:' 14 Classification: Half-Human/Half-Gem, Son of Rose Quartz, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Limited Shapeshifting (Made himself look older), Fusion (Can fuse with Connie and Amethyst), Sealing (Can contain gems in bubbles of energy), Skilled in Weaponry, Age Manipulation(Made himself older and younger via his feelings), Healing(Healed Connie's eyesight with his spit, and healed Lapis with his spit), Dream Manipulation (Can enter others dreams), Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry (Resisted the gem destabilizer), Bubble Shields (Creates a bubble shield to defend himself), Empathic Telepathy, Levitation (Can float in the air), Resurrection (Brought Lars back to life) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities to a greater extent, likely Regeneration (Mid-Low, Can regenerate from poofed Gem), Possibly Immortality(Type 1, should have Ameythst immortality), Size Manipulation & Body Control (Via Shapeshifting), Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island Level '(Fought on par with Amythest , the latter of who is comparable to Garnet, who defeated Jasper who could tank an explosion strong enough to create a hole in the Gem Warship . Said ship took no damage from Opal's arrows or the laser light cannons, the latter of which could destroy a meteor, which was going to destroy all of beach city if not stopped. Harmed Bismuth without any gem powers.) '| Large Island Level(Could defeat Jasper even when she had a corrupt Gem helping her) | Large Island Level '(Easily defeated Jasper) '''likely higher, '(Likely superior to Stevonnie due to Steven having a stronger partner to fuse with) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Moved so fast that Greg merely saw him as a blur), Sub-Relavistic reaction speed (Likely somewhat comparable to Peal who can dodge asteroids at close range) | 'Subsonic, likely higher '(Should be superior to Steven unfused), 'Relativistic+ reaction speed '(On par with Jasper) | '''Subsonic, likely higher, Relativistic+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Moved a huge boulder) | '''Class 5, likely higher (Should be superior to Steven) | Class 10, 'likely higher (Should be superior to Ameythst who can lift and throw large rocks with her whip) 'Striking Strength: Large Island | Large Island | Large Island, likely higher [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Large Island Level physically (Can tank hits from Amythest, tanked a blow from Bismuth), higher with gem shields (Tanked a blast from the Gem Warship) | Large Island Level | Large Island Level, likely higher Stamina: 'Average | Above Average | Limitless as long as the gem isn't damaged/destroyed 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, farther with gem powers, a couple of meters with Smoky Quart'z whip '''Standard Equipment: '''Gem Shield, Gem Bubble 'Intelligence: '''Unknown (While he is naive, according to Pearl, Steven's education with the gems is much greater then a regular schools education, whether Pearl's statement is merely an egocentric view is unknown) '''Weaknesses: '''Steven can't control all of his powers, and he's a pacifist, meaning he won't go straight for fighting but try to talk the situation out. | Nothing Notable | Enough damage to their physical form can revert them back to their gem form which can be broken and destroyed, fools around a lot. '''Key: Base | Stevonnie Fusion | Smoky Quartz Fusion Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gem Shield: Creates a shield with Rose's insignia on it capable of blocking powerful attacks. Gem Bubble: Creates a bubble to form around him that can block powerful attacks and allows him to breathe in the ocean Note: It should be noted no SU character can ever surpass the speed of light, as stated by Pearl Category:Tier 6 Category:Steven Universe Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fusion User Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Manipulator Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Ressurection User Category:Size Manipulators